1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for the preparation and bottling of liquids, in particular, to a method and a device for the preparation and bottling of liquids enriched with oxygen or with an oxygen/gas mixture.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Methods and devices for preparing highly oxygen-enriched liquids, in particular beverages, are known from the European patent EP 0 847 959 B 1 and the German published, unexamined application DE 101 04 207 A1.
In these methods, the oxygen-enriched liquid is kept in a pure oxygen atmosphere or an oxygen/gas mixture from impregnation until it is bottled in containers. Prior to introduction of the liquid into a container, the container is prepressurized with oxygen or an oxygen/gas mixture in a filling machine. It is necessary to accept a not inconsiderable loss of oxygen in the process as a whole. Not only is pure oxygen expensive, but its handling is not uncritical on account of its reactivity.
In contrast, an aspect of the invention is to disclose an improved method and a device for the preparation and bottling of oxygen-enriched liquids, as well as a beverage container obtainable therewith.